


a simple check-up

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Medical Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Hanneman often tells Manuela Byleth's kindness is nothing more than professional courtesy. Courtesy the so called “Father of Crestology” never extends, she’s quick to point out. Still, Manuela wishes to put his feelings to the test. She can’t imagine a better way than getting him alone, probing his thoughts and feelings during an exam in the infirmary. Whether that exam is actually necessary? Well, who’s to say?





	a simple check-up

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of my kinktober, only 9 days late! This ended up being way longer than I thought it would be, lmao.

“Professor, you simply  _ must _ stop by the infirmary!” Manuela requests, in a tone only a (former) master songstress could manage. “Even the slightest scratch could lead to an infection, or worse!”

“I’m fine,” Byleth answers, shaking his head. Ordinarily, this dismissal would be the end of it, but Manuela is not easily deterred. Lately, her efforts in the field of romance had taken a turn for the worse, even by her admittedly lax standards. Perhaps a medical exam is a very thinly veiled attempt to earn some alone time with Byleth, but who can blame her? 

Though new to his profession, Byleth has taken to it well. Both Manuela and Hanneman must admit he’s got quite a knack for teaching, and guiding. Manuela even finds herself seeking him out for advice from time to time, and he’s always more than willing to listen to her troubles. Isn’t it natural she’d develop feelings for him?

Hanneman often tells her his kindness is nothing more than professional courtesy. Courtesy the so called “Father of Crestology” never extends, she’s quick to point out. Still, Manuela wishes to put his feelings to the test. She can’t imagine a better way than getting him alone, probing his thoughts and feelings during an exam in the infirmary. Whether that exam is actually necessary? Well, who’s to say?

“You know, you haven’t actually let me examine you even once since coming here. It’s been months! I’d really hate for one of the only men I can rely on to come down with some sort of illness. Why the very thought fills me with dread!”

Byleth ponders for a moment, as if deeply considering her words. Manuela can't help but admire that part of him, always taking her seriously even when it should be clear she's only trying to convince him to spend time with her. Likely, if she were to ask outright, he'd agree. But, somehow, that seems less thrilling.

There's a certain charm to the idea of her fellow professor falling for his more experienced senior as she examines him. The spark of romance, on an exam bed. It's a stretch, to be sure, but when has that ever held back Manuela Casagranda?

"An exam couldn't hurt," Byleth says finally, nodding his head. "Though I'm sure Hanneman will be upset, since I've turned him down a couple times."

"Oh? He's been asking, hm?" Even knowing that old codger is only thinking of his Crest research, Manuela feels a burning pang of jealousy. "I'm happy to hear you have some taste. Let him know that I'll happily carry out any examinations on you in his stead, would you? If you'd prefer that, of course."

"We'll see. Let's at least wait until this one is done, it's been quite some time since I've been to any sort of physic," Byleth answers.

"Oh? I know you've been shying away from me for months. It's okay if you're a bit intimidated, but I've been eagerly awaiting the day you came around."

"It's been years, in fact. Usually Jeralt only took me to see a doctor if I came down with something," Byleth says, opening up a bit as the two of them walk together to the infirmary. "And to be honest, I rarely grew sick."

"That's all the more reason for me to check up on you, then! Catching most conditions early is a great help, you know!" Manuela explains, enjoying a chance to speak on the healing arts. There is a part of her that feels slightly guilty, pushing for an exam as a gambit to get closer to Byleth. A thorough medical exam would do him some good, though she supposes she can manage both.

"Thank you, Professor Casagranda," Byleth responds, and a comfortable silence descends over the two of them. Usually Manuela isn't exactly fond of silence, but with Byleth, it's not quite the same. There's such a  _ presence  _ to him, even when he's silent. Most men have to be speaking to feel important, Alois never stops his jokes, Hanneman would talk about Crests until he died (if anyone would actually listen, that is,) and Seteth can hardly go a moment without lecturing. But Byleth can be silent as the grave, without a trace of awkwardness. He's just… there. And that's enough, somehow.

Once the two of them reach the infirmary, Manuela opens the door, allowing Byleth to enter. She follows after him, and closes the door behind her, quietly sliding its lock into place. Obviously, with the sort of “examination” she has in mind, an unwelcome visitor would be less than ideal.

“Go on and have a seat on one of the beds, would you?” Manuela asks, gesturing towards them. Byleth doesn’t hesitate, easily hoisting himself up onto the covered examination bed. Having actually gotten Byleth into her infirmary, Manuela can’t deny she’s at a bit of a loss. She’s excited, sure, but she didn’t think she’d really  _ get _ this far. She makes a beeline for her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a very familiar flask. Unscrewing the lid, she takes a swig, and quickly swallows it, before replacing her liquid courage in its rightful place. 

It’s not much, of course, but the alcohol settles into a comforting warmth throughout her body. Byleth simply sits, watching, but making no comment. Considering the talk of Jeralt drinking about as much as a fish, Manuela supposes she shouldn’t be surprised. It’s likely the former mercenary captain had his own stashes of booze, and drank from them frequently. 

“You aren’t nervous, are you?” Byleth asks, eventually. Manuela realizes then that she has been thinking far too long, and must truly be somewhat nervous. The same nerves that plague her with each date, wondering when something will go wrong.

“Of course not!” She lies. “It’s nothing more than a routine exam, after all. I’ve done this thousands of times.”

“Do I need to lie down?” Byleth asks, and Manuela shakes her head.

“No, not yet. There are quite a few things I need to do first,” she answers, “But it would be a great help if you were to remove your coat, and your shirt.”

Byleth nods, and begins to undress. In no time at all, there is a small pile of clothes next to the bed. The lean body he reveals is enticing, exactly how Manuela imagined. There’s appeal to bulky muscle heads, of course, but there’s just  _ something _ to a lean body. She can’t allow herself to be overly caught up in such thoughts, however. Losing her composure at the mere sight of Byleth shirtless would likely not bode well for her plans. Instead, she takes a deep breath, steadying her nerves. Part of her wishes she had kept her flask handy, but overinduling would lead to ruin as easily as anything else.

“I’ll start with something simple…” Manuela says, touching Byleth’s chest. She trails a finger down, slowly, until she’s touching his abdomen. She pushes, firmly but gently, watching Byle”th’s face intently. “Do you feel any sort of tenderness?”

“No,” he answers. So, she moves on. From place to place, she tests him. But it would seem there are no obvious problems. Eventually, she shifts focus. Simply touching him will never get her anywhere, even if it is a delight to explore his body.

“Go ahead and lie back,” she orders. “I’ll need to check your breathing.”

Byleth complies, and Manuela leans down. She rests her head on his chest, placing her ear against the warmth of his body. Naturally, there are better methods for such an inspection, but Manuela doesn’t have any  _ true  _ concerns for Byleth’s health. That is, until she notices something off.

“You… don’t seem to have a heartbeat…?” She asks, surprisingly casually considering.

“It’s… always been faint,* he answers. “Don’t worry about it, my pulse is fine if you want to check that.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Manuela responds. For a moment, she doubts herself. This could prove to be a real medical phenomenon… should she continue with her plan in the face of that? Then again, it’s not as if Byleth wouldn’t allow her to examine him more in the future? It couldn’t  _ hurt _ , could it? The arousal slowly building up as she gets closer to her goal is a heavy counter, and Manuela finds it easy to give in. “For now, just breathe in. Slowly, then breathe out.”

Byleth does so,, his breathing perfectly even. As far as the basics go, the new professor seems to be in perfect health. No surprise there, considering his age and the healthy.if admittedly dangerous life of a mercenary he’s lead prior. His heartbeat is a concern, but… not immediate enough to hold her back.

“You seem to be in good health!” Manuela announces, sitting upright. “Though I can think of one teensy problem.”

"Oh?" Byleth asks.

"Well, it's natural for a man of your age to have certain  _ needs.  _ But you don't seem to be meeting those needs, do you?" Manuela explains, trying to be subtle.

"I'm…" Byleth starts, his face flushing. He glances away, not able to meet Manuela's eye. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, please. You don't need to be so nervous. You're my patient right now, aren't you?" She places her hand on his shoulder, looking rather solemn. "But you can't neglect your body. It could be dangerous, you know."

"Really?" Byleth asks, "In what way?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want me to go into the grisly details," Manuela answers. "But, as your physician, I just want you to know that if you feel as though you need  _ any _ help, I'd gladly assist you."

The flush to his cheeks grows darker, but Byleth makes no attempt to rise. Manuela can tell there's quite a lot running through his head, and can only hope that he'll decide to take her up on this offer. Perhaps it's a bit much, to capitalize on her position as the monasteries primary medical mind in order to seduce her coworker, but… Manuela believes the end justifies the means.

"You'd want to help me?" Byleth asks, finally. Manuela glances down, noticing a slight but still unmistakable bulge forming. 

"I'd love to, in fact," she answers. Thinking he's perhaps a bit too shy, Manuela decides she might as well start things off. Grinning, she reaches beneath his pants, and pulls his cock out. The way his eyes widen is priceless, and only serves to spur Manuela on. "Oh, you've got it bad, huh?"

With him in hand, it only takes a couple of quick pumps of her hand before Byleth is fully hard. The mercenary has pleasured himself before, of course, but nothing matches the soft, warm touch of the experienced older woman stroking him now.

"I think it's only getting worse…" he says, going along with Manuela's little game.

"Is that so?" She asks, looking down on him. She purses her brightly painted lips, shaking her head. "I suppose you need more… advanced treatment?"

“It would seem that way,” Byleth answers, and Manuela feels a bit frustrated. Even now, her fellow professor seems cool and in charge. Well, she thinks she can change  _ that _ fairly easily. She releases him for a moment, and kneels beside the bed. She takes him in hand once more, then leans in, pressing her lips to the tip of his cock in a swift, gentle kiss. Before a whimper can escape him, she has parted her lips, taking him into her mouth.

Though it has been far longer than she would have liked, Manuela’s far from rusty. With practiced ease, she works her way up and down Byleth’s shaft. One second, she’s rolling her tongue over the head of his cock, the next, she’s taking him as deep as she can manage in their position. Her “treatment” seems to be having quite the effect, as her patient places a hand on her head, guiding her.

“Manuela…” he moans, softly. It’s enough to spur her on, and the former diva redoubles her efforts. She glances toward him, making eye contact as she bobs her head up on and down on his cock, even going so far as to wink at her patient. Before long, however, she can taste the beginnings of his pre-cum, and knows she shouldn’t push him too far just yet. 

She works her way up the length of his cock once more, lingering for a moment at the tip, before letting him fall from her mouth. She stands once more, looking down on him.

“Was the treatment effective?” she asks, knowing she’s leaving him hanging.

“I don’t think so,” Byleth answers, trying to keep up his act, despite being very near his limit. “In fact, it only seems worse.”

“Oh, my. I suppose we’ll need to take extreme measures then, hm?” Manuela asks.

“Please…” Byleth murmurs, and it’s enough to send a shiver down Manuela’s spine. The desperation in his tone is delicious, and she can’t wait for more. She climbs onto the bed, straddling him. She pushes her dress to the side, revealing her panties. If Byleth weren’t far too distracted by his own arousal, he might notice the growing damp spot, but as such, he is oblivious. 

“It’s wonderful, having you ask like that,,” Manuela purrs, reaching down and pushing her panties to the side. She lowers herself, taking himself in hand as she does. She guides his cock, until its head meets the damp folds of her cunt. Byleth inhales sharply, suddenly, as the warmth of her body begins to envelop him.

Manuela goes slowly, savoring each and every second. It’s really been far too long, so many men deny her this pleasure, for this reason or that, but Byleth hasn’t seemed put off by her flaws. He listens to her, and cares for her, and perhaps her elaborate scheme to get him in bed was as much a reward for him as it is for her. She hopes so, at the very least.

“Ah, Byleth….” she murmurs, as she settles onto him. She gives herself a moment to adjust, and to savor the warmth of his cock filling her. But, before long, she begins to move. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders for balance, she begins to ride him. She rises up, only to crash back down, quickly picking up a rhythm just as she would a choreography for one of her performances. 

She locks eyes with her patient-turned-dance-partner as she rides him, watching the subtle changes in his expression as she bounces up and down. For the most, he is stoic and unchanging, But that static expression only makes the occasional twitch, the shift of his lips, a soft sigh as he closes his eyes, all the more thrilling. She reads him like a book, quickly adapting to whatever he seems to enjoy. In no time at all, she can feel him pulsing, twitching within her.

She can tell he doesn’t have much left in him. Rather than giving him a chance to recover, Manuela doubles down. Her pace quickens, and she can’t help digging her nails into him. As much as she’s trying to push him past his limit, Manuela is racing towards her own. With how long its been, once she stops holding back it becomes far easier.

It doesn’t take long for Byleth to get there. Just before he finishes, he grips her hips, as if trying to hold out for just a few seconds longer. His efforts are in vain, and he cries out. Followed immediately by a soft groan, he climaxes, his seed spilling into her. But Manuela isn’t quite finished.

Despite the warmth she that fills her, she continues, pushing herself closer and closer. She rides Byleth almost frantically, pressure building up within her. Finally, she's past her limit. With a cry she hopes Hanneman is annoyed by, her climax crashes over her, and she sinks down, settling onto Byleth one last time. She lets herself collapse onto him, burying her face in his neck.

"Is that better?" She asks, before placing a soft kiss.

"I feel great," Byleth answers, running his hand up and down her back. There's something so pleasant about the heat of her body atop his, her scent all around him. "Thanks, Manuela."

"Oh, anytime," she answers. "And I do mean  _ any _ time. Your condition could take a turn for the worse with no warning, after all. I'll have to check up on you frequently!"

"I'd like that," he answers, "But you don't have to use that as an excuse, you know."

"Eh… what?" Manuela asks, stiffening suddenly.

"I like you, Professor Casagranda. You don't need to worry so much, okay?"

"You… you do?" She asks, trying (and failing) to mask her disbelief. "I mean, it's about time I come across a man with good taste!" 

"Mhm," Byleth hums in response. It's quite some time before the two of them disentangle, cleaning up after their "examination."

But both of them know it won't be the last.


End file.
